


A Sigh of Relief

by hunterswarlock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Headcanon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Merlin (Merlin), this is much better than the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterswarlock/pseuds/hunterswarlock
Summary: "I was so madly in love with you then." If there was one thing that hadn’t changed over the years, it was his complete lack of subtlety.“You were what?” Arthur whispered.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 299





	A Sigh of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off this idea that I posted on my tumblr
> 
> My favourite little Methur headcanon I have is that when Arthur comes back (not if, he’s gonna come back) he just shows up, just as he was (the amazing Bradley James of course). He has no idea where he is, or what he’s seeing. So he just kind of sits on the side of the street Merlin walks on in the S5 finale. Then Merlin walks by the next day, as he does everyday, and sees Arthur sitting there. Of course at first he doesn’t believe it’s really Arthur, but then Arthur recognizes him. Not just as the warlock, but as Merlin. Then suddenly with a flash Merlin is returned to the way he was (Colin Morgan in all his glory). Then there’s lots of fluffiness and reunions and tears and confusion but they are finally free to be themselves. Two clotpoles in love.
> 
> and then I actually wrote it on tumblr and forgot about it but then it came up in my activity and after the positive feedback I've gotten on Sword in the Stone I figured I'd try giving it a revamp (cause the original version was not great) and posting it on here

Arthur emerged from the water, his mind was blank. As he struggled to shore he tried to remember who he was, but he couldn’t remember a thing. He sat on the side of the road, hoping someone would come along that could help him figure out who he is, and if they could tell him who he was he'd be much obliged. He sat for hours and no one came. When the sun went down, Arthur curled up beneath his cloak for warmth and fell asleep. 

Merlin couldn’t help himself anymore. It had become a routine for him. Take a bus to work in the morning, walk past the place he left Arthur on his way home. He’d specifically picked his house for it’s proximity to the lake. To Arthur. Merlin mourned his former friend dearly, if Arthur was what you would call a friend. Merlin had loved him, he knew it from the moment Kilgharrah told him he was destined to stay at Arthur’s side. He never got the chance to tell Arthur before… well before he lost him. The downside to being a warlock was that Merlin was destined to live along life, one that didn’t include Arthur. Kilgharrah's words had stayed with him all those centuries though, he knew Arthur would return eventually. And he would wait, not patiently mind you, but he'd wait.

The view Merlin saw was the same every day. The lake, and the old tower that still stood. Taunting him. That day, however, Merlin saw something he hadn’t seen in all the centuries he’d walked this path. Someone was lying on the side of the road, wearing red robes. The man had a shock of blonde hair Merlin swore he recognized. '_Must be my mind playing tricks on me_,' he thought, '_a few centuries can have that affect.'_' Still he went to the man on the side of the road.

After so long spent living with Gaius, Merlin became an excellent healer. He stayed with Gaius for a long time after Arthur died. But then Gaius had gotten older and soon he was gone too. Merlin left Camelot after that and didn't return until he heard of Gwen's death. Camelot had fallen to some new king, from some new kingdom. Gwen had refused to back down and they killed her, along with the remaining knights. When Merlin heard he made for Camelot as fast as he could. When he arrived to see the new king on the throne he had burned with rage, the castle and it's new king had burned too.

He'd stopped using magic after that. He stayed in the ruins of Camelot's palace for a long time before he moved on. He became a healer, using what Gaius had taught him for once instead of magic. As technology advanced, so did Merlin's skill, he even went to medical school eventually, but he settled for a position at the small family doctor near his home. He was offered a job at the nearby hospital, but he would have had to move. Which he refused to do. Kicking into doctor mode, Merlin approached the man to discover he was asleep. He shook the man gently, raising him from slumber, so he could assure he wasn’t hurt.

Arthur awoke to a face. An old man, kneeling above him. Arthur couldn’t remember a single detail about who he was, but there was something about the man he couldn’t quite place. Arthur sat up to look at him. There was a familiarity about him, his eyes. The man’s face held a shocked expression, he said nothing. He just stared at Arthur. Arthur was puzzled, more so than he was already, _who was this man?_

Merlin was sure his mind was playing tricks on him now. The man was a striking resemblance to Arthur, his Arthur. Merlin could never forget his face, he'd committed it so firmly to memory a long time ago. He also found an old portrait in the ruins of Camelot's palace that he had hidden in his home, preserved by magic. Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king, had returned at last, he couldn't deny it. Merlin couldn’t find words to explain to Arthur what was happening, the puzzled expression on Arthur's face told him Arthur didn't recognize him. Nonetheless Merlin couldn’t help the shocked, hopeful whisper that left his lips, “Arthur?”

One word. That was all it took and suddenly it all came rushing back. Flashes appeared before Arthur’s eyes. Memories, playing with Morgana as a child, the look of pride in Uther’s eyes as he won his first tournament, training with the knights, and Merlin. _His Merlin_. The man was Merlin, he knew in that moment. Those were Merlin's eyes, he'd know them anywhere. Merlin had helped him in every way, and held him close as he died. Just as he had wanted. He didn’t tell Merlin how he loved him before, he couldn’t. He wasn’t going to let that happen again.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, watching the smile that spread across Merlin's face, “What happened? Look at you, you’ve gotten old! You look like Gaius!” Arthur laughed joyously. Merlin chuckled for a moment, he should have known that would be what Arthur said. “How long has it been Merlin?”

Merlin shook his head, “Centuries, Sire.”

“You don’t have to call me Sire, Merlin” Arthur said, “I imagine I'm not a king anymore.” Merlin nodded, solemnly. “I’m glad you’re here, Merlin.” Arthur grinned mischievously, “Even if you’re old.” Just as soon as the words left Arthur’s lips, there was a blinding light. It radiated from Merlin, a powerful magic. When the light died down, Merlin was still sitting there. He had been returned to his former looks. To the way he had been when Arthur had loved him. “That’s more like it,” Arthur’s voice was full of adoration. Merlin laughed, his eyes filled with tears. Arthur was back, and there was nothing that could stop them from loving each other. Merlin latched on to Arthur tightly, pulling him close. He held on desperately as his tears won over.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, confused. He thought he would be happy to see him. “Merlin, what’s wrong?” Merlin shook his head, and held Arthur tighter. Just as Arthur moved to comfort him, a truck thundered past. Arthur jumped. “What in the hell was that?” He exclaimed. He knew for a fact that they didn’t have those in Camelot.

“You’ve missed a lot, old friend” Merlin laughed, his voice muffled by the fabric of Arthur’s tunic, “then again you missed a lot back then as well. You were quite a dollophead” He looked up at Arthur and smiled.

“Yes I did,” Arthur sighed, “I missed that you were a sorcerer the whole time.”

“There was one other thing you missed," Merlin said, pulling away to look Arthur in the eyes, "I was so madly in love with you then." If there was one thing that hadn’t changed over the years, it was his complete lack of subtlety.

“You were what?” Arthur whispered. Arthur had known how he felt for Merlin for a long time before he died. He knew it from the moment Merlin had agreed to face down a dragon with him. He'd loved Gwen too, in his defense. He had long since delegated Merlin into a life long friendship, despite his hearts protests, by the time he had married her.

“I don't mean to-” Merlin cut himself off. "Well I just thought I'd tell you, I never did before." Merlin was rambling now.

"Merlin."

"It's just, you married Gwen and-"

"_Merlin_."

"I assumed you'd never-" Arthur could control himself any longer. His lips met Merlin’s before he even realized what he was doing. Merlin froze momentarily before his hands moved to cup Arthur’s face and his lips moved in response. "So you never learned when to shut up then?" Arthur smirked, pulling away. Merlin kissed him again in response, smiling into it. There was nothing that would stop them from being together now. As they pulled away, foreheads resting together, they were both smiling brightly.

_The young warlock and the once and future king were together at last. The universe breathed a sigh of relief._


End file.
